Legend of the Raiju
by Jaykid1
Summary: Many people believed that lightning was reserved for the rare Firebender, but what if it was possible for one to truly bend lighting. How would the story of the Avatar change, when it crosses paths with a true Lightningbender?


**Hey Guys and Girls, Jaykid1 here with the renewed version of my LOK story. No more star wars but I think this will go over better. I've been debating on whether or not to put this all in one story or split it and I think I'm gonna put it all together.**

 **There will be some Canon divergences as well as some more mature scenes. You've been warned.**

 **So without further adieu...**

 **P.S. I don't own anything except my O.C.**

-000-

 _ **Thunder Child!**_

 _Since the times of old, before the first Avatar, back when the majestic Lion-turtles first bestowed the four Bending arts upon mankind; There existed a legend among the Benders of the elusive 5th element... Lightning. Lightning was a lost and dangerous art not taught by the Lion Turtles. The rare Firebender could generate Lightning through their own chi but only for a single bolt at a time. No, only one could bestow the power of true Lightningbending; that being was the Raiju._

 _The Raiju was an ancient spirit, the very essence of Thunder and Lightning, a being of destruction, a walking cataclysm; the most powerful spirit. The Raiju was a spirit of battle that knew no equal and as such it grew bored quickly. It was that boredom which brought the 'Children of the Raiju'. Once every thousand years, the Raiju would leave a part of itself with a human woman and create a lightningbending child. At some point the Raiju would return to battle its offspring and devour them should they lose._

 _Never has the Raiju been defeated._

 _Another_ _1000 years has passed and the 'Cycle of Raiju' has begun anew. Now the Raiju would sleep and gather it's strength, awaiting the day when its offspring would grow powerful enough to battle._

-000-

 **Republic City/ 152 AG**

Avatar Aang had accomplished much in his life since he was freed from an Iceberg when he was 12. His most notable accomplishment to the world was when he was 13 and defeated Fire Lord Ozai and took away his bending; thus bringing an end to the 100 year war which started when his people were massacred. With the war ended the world could slowly start to return to the harmony that it once held before the genocide of the Air Nomads.

Of all the things he'd done and the titles he'd gained, there were only two moments and titles Aang found the most important. The first was when Aang married his long time lover Katara and gained the title Husband. The second and most important to him came with the birth of his first child and his title had become Father. Aang had never been happier than when he held his firstborn, Bumi in his arms. The feeling grew when he held his second born, Kya and again with his third, Tenzin.

Despite what many believed, Aang did not play favorites with his children. Regardless of the fact that Tenzin was the only Airbender born in the last 100+ years or the fact that Bumi was born a non-bender, Aang loved all his children equally and fairly. After losing one family, he would not take the one he had now for granted, especially when they were his own flesh and blood.

Now, no longer a young man at 65, well technically 165, Aang realized that the world didn't need him as much as it use too. He thought his accomplishments were over until he discovered there was one more title for himself. Grandfather.

-000-

"GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" Kya cried out as thunder struck in the background. The second child and only daughter of Avatar Aang was entering her 12th hour of labor with her child. The dark skinned water tribe beauty was drenched in sweat as her brown hair was disheveled and stuck to her face in places.

At the same time, Republic City was experiencing the worst thunder storm in it's history. Parts of the city were flooded by the rain, Several telephone poles and buildings had been struck by lighting while many trees had be knocked down by the strong winds. City officials, including Aangs youngest son Tenzin, were trying to calm the masses that were convinced that they had somehow angered a vengeful spirit or perhaps the Avatar himself.

Speaking of said Avatar, Aang was high up above the city in the Avatar state, doing everything he could to try an quell this raging storm. He was doing his best but his best wasn't quite good enough as he could feel the heavy strain he was putting on his body and wasn't sure how much more he could take. One thing he did know though was that this storm wasn't natural, he could feel the a large spiritual presence in the storm and was wondering which spirit they had offended so much that it created this storm.

Back on the island, Kya still hadn't given birth. "Breathe Kya. I can see the babies head, it's almost over." Kya's mother Katara said as she was delivering the baby. The elder Water Tribe woman could sympathize with her daughter, having given birth to three children herself. "Come on sweetheart, one last big push."

Kya screamed as she gave one big push at the same time as the loudest thunderclap sounded outside. Suddenly, the room was filled with the sound of a babies cry. Kya breathed heavily as she took a few moments to catch her breathe before she looked over to her mother who was just finishing washing off a screaming baby before wrapping it in a blanket. She walked over to her waiting daughter, with a bright smile on her face. "Here, meet your son." Katara said happily. Neither woman noticed the storm outside was subsiding.

Kya took the still crying child and held him close. The child looked like a normal water tribe baby, with his brown skin and small tufts of dark brown hair. The child started to quiet down before he only let out a few whimpers before he grew quiet all together, the storm outside ending completely. The child's eyes scrunched up before he blinked lightly before his eyes opened fully and he looked up to his mother; giving Kya the view of the most beautiful grey-blue eyes she had ever seen. "He's so beautiful." Kya said as her voice wavered, indicating she was crying.

An hour later saw Kya cleaned up and moved to a different room. Kya was lying in bed, her son in her arms with her mother sitting on the edge of the bed cooing along with her as the looked at the baby.

It was at this point that Aang knocked and poked his head into the room. "I'm back, can I come in?" He asked.

"Daddy, come see him. Come meet your grandson." Kya called happily from the bed.

Aang shuffled in quickly to get a look at the newest addition to the family. Katara took a good look at her husband. Being the worlds greatest healer, Katara wasn't blind to her husbands declining health. She discovered long ago that his life force was weaker than it should be and realized in was due to the time he spent stuck in the iceberg. She could only imagine the strain he put on his body dealing with the storm outside. She didn't know how much time he had left, but she would cherish the time she had left with him.

As soon as Aang saw the baby in his daughters arms, his eyes, that had dulled with age, had lit up. Aang honestly didn't think he'd live long enough to see a grandchild but there he was, so small and cute. "What's his name?" He asked as his finger ran over the little tuft of dark brown hair.

"Kalen." Kya said.

"Kalen, a perfect name." Aang said and took a closer look at his grandchild. Aang held out his arms. "May I?"

Kya handed Kalen over to his grandfather. As soon as the child was in his arms, Aang held him closer to his face. It was then that he sensed it; the strong spiritual presence within the child. But what really got his attention was the familiarity of the presence, it was the same one he sensed in the storm. _'Could Kalen's birth have caused that storm. But how?'_ Aang found himself thinking, now wandering more about how his daughter got pregnant.

This thought was put to the back of his mind when Kalen smiled up at him. Aang smiled as he held his grandson. "I can see a bright future ahead of you young one. I just know you'll do great things." Aang said.

-000-

 **I'm gonna end it right here. I know some of this chapter is the same but this was just to inform.**

 **So couple things. I want to give Kalen an animal companion and I got three choices.**

 **A. Black Dragon or Dragon Bird**

 **B. Inverted Bison**

 **C. Lemur**

 **I also want to know if I should add Bum-ju again.**

 **So that's Chapter 1. You guys know what to do.**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
